Now that you've found me
by KGStutts
Summary: After ten years apart, Jon Good and Kristina Green are reunited. But there's still a lot that they don't know about each other. Can they make it work?
1. Chapter 1: Playground

"Jon?" I called out to the seemingly empty playground but I knew he was here.

"Kris, over here!" I heard him.

It took me a moment to see his outline, leaning against a tree that had a tire swing tied to it. I practically tackle him. Jon laughs whole-heartedly, a sound that makes my heart swell.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Jon's eyes study my face.

"I am amazed how easy it was to sneak out. Might have to do that more often." I grin.

He reached out and traced my lips with his thumb before kissing me. That familiar tightness in my chest began. _So this is what it feels like to be in love? _I thought to myself.

We made our way to the merry-go-round. I sat in the middle as Jon grabs a hold of the bars and starts running. He jumped in as the speed picked up, causing us both to go into fits of laughter. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started kissing me again. We're both clumsy hands and mouths, not sure what we were doing but both knowing what we wanted.

"Is this okay?" Jon asked.

"Don't stop." I encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

I shake my head and smile at the memory as I leave Stephanie's office. So much has changed since the night we first gave ourselves to each other. Just a couple of kids who didn't know what they were doing. Our eyes lock as I enter the room with my bag being wheeled behind me.

"Ready to get out of here?" I ask.

Jon's on his feet immediately, still with the same intense look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Phil asks.

"Anywhere but here." I say, giving him a half smile.

Phil frowns but he doesn't say anything. I can tell by the look on his face that we're in for a long discussion in a few days but I'm so happy that I quickly dismiss the thought.

"See you in Austin." I tell him.

He nods, getting the message. I won't be going to our apartment. Jon and I need our alone time.

I had already called ahead for a rental car to be dropped off at the building. The air between us crackles in the air as we slide into the car. Jon sits mere inches from me but we don't make contact. Sitting so close, not touching...is starting to drive me crazy. I glance over at Jon, who is leaning casually towards me in the passenger seat. He brushes back his hair and gives me a half grin.

Why does he have to be so damn sexy?

I'm equally surprised and relieved as I race towards the nearest hotel. I tap impatiently as the clerk checks us in.

"Relax." Jon whispers into my ear. "We have the rest of our lives, remember?"

I turn my head slightly and Jon's lips are right in my ear. I pull back and focus my eyes on his. Our wordless communication causes the clerk to get uncomfortable but I barely notice. He has to call my name several times to get my attention.

"Your room key, Ms. Green." The clerk blushes as he hands it to me.

As soon as the door is shut behind us, Jon and I throw ourselves at each other. Our bags fall absent-mindedly to the floor. Our hands caress and roam the length of each other's bodies as our mouths desperately, passionately seek each other. At first, our tongues gently probe and caress. Quickly the fever of our passions override the original thought to be slow. We strip each other quickly out of our clothes and fall in a mass on the bed.

"You feel..you smell..." Jon moans into my neck.

"I know." I gasp.

His hand falls in-between my thighs and I can feel him smile into the base of my neck as he feels the wetness there. I raise my hips up, meeting his hand. We've waited long enough for this. He rises up to get in-between my legs and enters me in one fluid movement.

"Oh." I smile at the feeling.

Jon grins as he runs his hand down the entire length of my body before plunging forward. My legs wrap around him, bringing him deeper into me.

"Fuck, Kris, you feel too damn good." Jon says through his teeth.

"Don't hold back." I encourage him.

And he doesn't. Quicker than either of us wanted, we both find our release. He nuzzles my breasts as our hearts continue racing in the aftermath. We lie there, our bodies still joined as one, until our hearts beat at a normal rhythm.

"Sorry about that. That wasn't how I wanted our first reunion to go." Jon apologizes.

"You can make it up to me later." I tell him, kissing his forehead.

"God, I still can't believe that you're here, after all this time." Jon looks at me.

"You know what I was thinking about earlier?" I ask. He shakes his head. "The merry-go-round."

Jon laughs that same whole hearted laugh that I remember and kisses my forehead.

"That was terrible. Oh fuck that was terrible." He shakes his head.

"It was the first time for both of us." I tell him.

"I know. I think we've gotten better together since then." He says as he traces the curve of my breast.

"Definitely."

We lie together perfectly still in the moment, content to be together.

"To say I missed you would be an understatement. I just can't find the words." I tell him.

"Shh. I know. So much has happened in the last ten years and I want to hear every detail. I want to get to know you again."

"You said it yourself, we have all the time in the world for that. What would you like to know?" I ask.

"What's between you and Punk?"


	3. Chapter 3: Punk

I cringe slightly at the question. I knew I would have to field this eventually but I had wanted to hold off for a few days at least.

"A lot to explain but I'll try." I begin.

Jon sits up in the bed and waits intently for me to continue.

"I owe him more than I could ever repay him. I owe him my life." I state.

"How so?"

"Let's just start at the beginning." I sigh. "I got into a huge fight with my dad a few months after Mom died. It was brutal. Not physical but if you remember, Dad and I didn't fight. At all. But I was nineteen and I had my heart set on finding you. I had this piss yellow VW bug that I loved that I drove from South Carolina to Ohio in. I thought that car was going to be my coffin."

I pause, getting my thoughts together.

"I searched for you. I searched everywhere I could think of. I couldn't find a trace of you. But after the fight with Dad, I couldn't go home. I wasn't ready to give up anyway. So I found myself in a girls boarding house. And that's when I met Kyle."

I close my eyes at the painful memory but couldn't stop the story now.

"Kyle owned the place. He used to sneak into my room at night. I thought it was just friendly at first. We stayed up talking for hours. He knew about you and had told me that he was going to help me find you. The first few months, things were great. And then the touching started. I told him no, that I didn't want him but he forced himself on me."

I can hear Jon stop breathing in that moment. His body tensed up next to me and I could feel his hands ball into fists.

"It...was savage. I was beaten pretty bad. He left me in there to die. To this day, I still don't know why I didn't. I was able to get out of there and I just drove. I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away. When my bug clonked out on me, I was in Chicago. I did things that I'm not proud of to survive. I robbed a gas station for money. I dug in the trash for food. I learned how to fight. I found a ring where people placed bets on me losing but I didn't. Things were starting to look up until I finally lost a fight.

I don't know how long I lived in my car. It was a hot day in July when Phil found me. I was lying behind a community center, waiting for death. I couldn't have weighed more than 90 pounds at this point. I was dying of starvation and wounds that never quiet healed properly. Last thing I saw before losing consciousness was his face."

I open my eyes and focused on his. A mixture of worry, anger, and fear contorted his features.

"Phil hospitalized me and saved my life. He brought me back from the brink of death. I was able to speak to my dad for the first time in a year. Eventually, I gained weight back to my frame. My wounds healed. I was able to be on my feet again. And he and I became friends. He took me in when he didn't have to. I was no body to him. But he says that he saw something in my eyes that day. To this day, I still don't know what. Once he found out how much I loved wrestling, he invited me with him to training. So my first trainers were him, Ace Steele, and Colt Cabana. I later went down to Texas and trained with Booker T and William Regal. Mr. Regal was very influential to me. After Texas, I went up to train with Nattie Neidhart. I always came back to Chicago though. Always back to Phil.

He and I have been everything to each other. He's my best friend. We've been lovers, friends with benefits, everything in between. We've broke up and come back together so many times I've lost count. I know that he loves me. And he has a huge piece of my heart. I know that if you weren't here right now, I would be with him. He and I could get married and be perfectly happy. But it never felt like he and I were a forelong conclusion. I was always still searching for you.

If you ask me if I love him, I would say yes and mean it. But I think it's a different kind of love. I've never stopped being in love with you, Jon."


	4. Chapter 4: Wordless conversations

I wait for what feels like an eternity for him to say something. I take his hands into mine as I wait for him to finish processing my story.

"I'm sorry." He finally begins, his voice raspy with emotion. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry for everything that you've been through. I'm glad to know that someone was there when I wasn't. I could tell that you two have a strong bond. I just needed to know the depth."

"Phil and I have been through hell together. I wanted to be honest and forthcoming with you about him. Believe me when I say that he is not a threat to you, Jon. No one is in your league."

"I believe you. I don't know if he does though."

"Then screw him. I don't care what my friends or family may say. I've known in my heart that I'm meant to be with you since we were teenagers. I know a lot has happened in the last ten years but when I look into your eyes, I see you. I can feel your soul. You're inside of me. This connection you and I have is still there and it's realer than anything I've ever felt before. I see the pain behind your eyes. I can feel the hurt there. I want to know all about it. I want to kiss away every scar."

There is so much I want to say to him in this moment but words fail me. His blue eyes look deep into mine and I know that he can read the words on my heart. Our eyes are able to express so much more than our brains ever could. After a beat, he gives me that familiar smile that fills my heart.

"You are an incredible woman, Kris."

"I've been told that." I grin.

The feeling of his mouth on mine sends my mind reeling. Jon lays me back down on the bed and kicks away the covers so that I'm lying naked.

"You are so beautiful." He looks at me in awe.

"I'm yours." I tell him.

His mouth is on me again and I feel lost in his kiss, completely drunk off of the scent of his skin. I nibble slightly on his bottom lip as his tongue caresses me.

"Fuck, woman." He growls as he breaks the kiss and starts on my neck.

I grab a fistful of his hair as he licks and sucks on my tender skin. His tongue finds the hollow of my throat as my hands trace the strong muscles on his shoulders. Jon's hands give my nipples a strong tug, causing me to moan. He twists one nipple as he takes the other in his mouth, swirling the nipple around in his mouth before biting down. My nails graze him in response.

"Like that?"

"Mmm." I close my eyes from the enjoyment.

As he continues his playful assault on my nipple, a hand slips down in between my thighs. He moans as he feels the wetness down there. One finger is inserted in me then another. My hips lift in response as he swirls his fingers around in me.

"Oh baby." I moan.

"That's it, baby. Feel me." He says as his fingers move from side to side then up and down.

I can feel my body building and tighten. I grip the sheets, not ready to come just yet. Sensing this, Jon starts to suck on my nipple again while still continuing to move his fingers. I let go, trembling from my release.

"You are so fucking sexy." Jon says as he licks his fingers.

"Your turn." I say after I've composed myself.

I sink down onto my knees on the floor and pull him to the edge of the bed. I look at him lustfully before I take his considerable manhood into my mouth.

I can feel his toes curl as my tongue rolls around him. My mouth moves down, taking all of him into my mouth and back out. My tongue swirls over the head of his cock as I can hear his moans from the bed. I grab the base of his dick and stroke a little as I move up and down on him. I'm rewarded by my efforts when he comes down my throat.

"Fuck that was hot." He pants.

I hold back my giggle as I get up and get a glass of water. Jon pulls me back into bed the moment I am back within reach. We lie peacefully in each other's arms for a few minutes before his hand falls back down to my thighs. I can feel him grin when he finds that I'm still wet for him. As his fingers stroke me, I reach down to stroke him, getting him hard again. He sits up, kissing me again, and positions himself between my legs. I wrap my legs around his waist as he enters me.

Jon hitches up my leg further giving him more access. I wrap my arms around him, holding onto his body as he starts to move. Our foreheads are pressed together as he thrusts harder and harder into me until we both climax at the same time. We stay linked together in this position until I can feel him grow soft and he pulls out. We both curl up together and fall fast asleep without saying another word.


	5. Chapter 5: Balcony

I roll over and feel for Jon but the bed is empty. I rub my eyes as I sit up, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it's four in the morning.

"Jon?" I call.

"I'm here. Go back to sleep." I hear him from the balcony.

I slip on his shirt and squint. I can faintly see his outline sitting in a chair outside.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He takes a puff from his cigarette and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Dawn is going to be breaking soon." He says.

"Have you been to sleep yet?" I ask.

His eyes are bloodshot and he looks worn out. He shakes his head at me as he takes another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm trying to will the sun from rising."

I wrap my arms around him and press my face into his chest. I can hear him flick the cigarette over the balcony before he puts his arms around me. I would be leaving in a few hours for a house show in Austin. He will be taking a flight out shortly to California for a show he's booked on. Neither of us were prepared for our sneak-away to be over.

We had spent the last three days holed up in the hotel room, soaking up as much time together as we possibly could.

"You go back to sleep. You still have three hours before you need to start making the drive." He tells me but there is no conviction in his words.

I close my eyes as I listen to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. Jon runs his fingers through my long hair and kisses my forehead.

"Not without you." I murmur into his chest.

He scoops me up effortlessly and walks back into the hotel room. Instead of walking over to the bed, he pulls out a chair and sits down. I curl up on his chest as the last few days run through my mind.

I opened up to Jon like I have never with anyone before, including Phil. We spent the last few days between a mixture of spilling our deepest, darkest thoughts and fantasies and really hot sex. It was both mentally and physically exhausting but I loved every moment of it.

I knew Jon had a hard life and he filled me in on details that would most likely shock or scare a normal person. Most of it, I found that I could relate to. He could be a very volatile but with me, he was very relaxed and calm. He joked that somehow I had soothed the darkest recesses in his mind. I completely understood what he meant.

We fit together perfectly, I had told him.

Being back in his arms felt like home. Going back to work was going to be torture. I push the thoughts aside, listening to the rhythm of Jon's rising chest sing me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Austin

I am all smiles as I sit with my friends in catering. Phil is sitting across from me, glowering, but I barely acknowledge it.

"I take it that you enjoyed your time off." Cena says, his tone light.

"Very much so." I nod.

My phone starts to buzz. "The hell?" I curiously say, looking at the caller ID.

"Jimmy Jacobs! What do I owe this pleasure?" I warmly greet.

"What did you do to Moxley?"

I couldn't stop the laughter bubbling underneath the surface. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Yes you do. Normally he's an insufferable prick but today he's got a doofus grin on his face."

"Does he now?"

I couldn't suppress my grin. I knew Jon was having fun messing with Jimmy's head.

"Seriously? You two? What happened with Punk? How the hell do you even know each other?"

"It's a long story, Jimmy."

"That's what he said too. We've got a match tonight, Kris. A street fight."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, Jimmy."

"It's really important that I get Moxley back for this match." I could hear Jimmy say through gritted teeth.

"Are you challenging me, Jacobs?" My tone switches suddenly. I can hear him gulp. "Put my guy on the line then."

"I was just thinking about you." Jon cheerfully greets me.

"Having fun fucking with Jacobs?" I ask.

"Immensely." I can hear his wicked grin.

"Give him hell for me tonight."

"Oh, trust me, I will." He chuckles but it's without humor.

"Alright, babe. I'll call you after the show."

"Knock 'em dead, my queen."

"Girl, you've got it bad." Trish shakes her head at me as I hang up.

Phil snorts but doesn't say anything. I continue to ignore it. I quickly change the subject.

"So Bryan reports down to Florida next week."

"He mentioned it." Phil blandly replies.

"So does Ty. I figured once they get settled in that we can go down to Tampa." I suggest.

"You and me? Wouldn't your _boyfriend_ protest?"

"Don't be like that. There's no reason." My voice drops down low.

"You know damn well there's a reason." Phil dismisses me.

I sigh deeply. "Let's go." I stand up.

I walk around the table and sit next to him. "Get up." I kick his chair.

"Talk to me." I calmly say as soon as we enter an empty office room in the arena.

Phil doesn't say anything, still glaring at me.

"Come on, Phil."

"I want to be happy for you. I know how long you've searched." He says after a few moments.

"But you can't." I could understand where he is coming from.

"No, I can't. I'm fucking pissed off that you found him after...now that we were..."

"Hey." I gently say, reaching out and grab his hand.

I had expected him to pull away from me but he didn't.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. You've been up front and honest with me regarding him throughout our entire relationship." Phil tells me.

Suddenly his arms wrap around me, pushing me into the wall. He presses his forehead into mine and closes his eyes.

"I'm going to try. I might even be nice to him." Phil finally concedes.

"Thank you." I kiss the tip of his nose, making him smile.

Whatever anger or frusteration Phil felt, he channeled it into the match. I silently wished that our relationship could be as easy as our WWE one. It's too easy, being with him at ringside. I could almost easily forget the fine line that he and I walk sometimes at home.

Jon sent me the video of his match with Jimmy and he didn't disappoint. He was as ruthless and as aggressive as ever in the ring, busting Jimmy open hard way.

This I understood. The desire to vent, the burning anger that is always simmering under the surface. The feeling of power as your opponent's blood flows onto the canvas. There was something primal about it that spoke to me. Mostly because I had to keep my anger bottled up so much. I couldn't have matches like that in the WWE and I wasn't about to do anything that would risk my job.


	7. Chapter 7: Raw

After several weeks, Jon and I finally got a routine down.

Not that our life was routine. Sometimes Jon would drive to whatever city the WWE was on Monday nights. My days off are Wednesday and Thursday, most of which was spent with Jon. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday were wrestling shows for the both of us. Rinse and repeat.

I received a message from Vince as Jon and I were heading to the arena in Philly to meet him in his office whenever we got there.

"We?" Jon curiously asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I give a slight shrug.

If Jon was nervous about meeting Vince McMahon, he didn't let it show. Vince gives me a kiss on the cheek before waving his hand to the two chairs across his desk.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Moxley." Vince gruffily says. "I must say, I'm intrigued."

I watch as Jon steadies his face, trying not to smile.

"I've had an idea in my head regarding you for a while, Tabby." Vince turns his attention towards me. Vince always calls me by the ring name he gave me. I don't think I've ever heard him call me Kristina once. "I think it's time to remind the WWE Universe who you are, my dear. You are so much more than arm candy for John Cena and CM Punk. I think you are a real champion."

"Thank you, sir." I politely say. _Not another Divas title run_. I gloomily think to myself.

"I know how you feel about the divas division and I agree with you. So I'm thinking about putting the Intercontiential title on you."

"Are you serious?" I blurt out before thinking.

"Absolutely. A few other doubt that you have what it takes to be taken seriously with that title. I want you to prove them wrong tonight. What would you two say about having a match tonight?"

"On Raw?" I ask.

"Of course." Vince nods.

"No disrespect, Mr. McMahon, but I don't think the WWE Universe knows who I am." Jon says.

"Think of it as a test. You two go out and impress us. Tabby looks strong, beating a big, good looking man such as yourself. You'll get a serious look. What would you say?"

Jon and I look at each other briefly before we agree.

"Excellent!" Vince claps his hands together.

"So is this going to stop the AJ story?" I ask.

"If we go in this direction with you, it will change. We're going to be reintroducing Paul Heyman with Punk and that will squeeze you out. Give you a chance to go out on your own for a while."

"Thank you, sir." I shake his hand gratefully.

After meeting with Vince, we head to catering to grab food before the show. I notice Jon scanning the area where catering is located as the tables start to fill up.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" I note, which he nods in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks, not sure of what I meant.

"I think Jon is just starting to notice the groups here." I say.

"Oh." Phil gives a slight laugh. "There are certainly a lot of those here."

I begin to relax a little. Phil has been great about keeping to his word about being nice around Jon. I can tell that the two men do not like each other but at least on the surface they appear to be getting along.

"Think of it as high school. You've got your jocks." I nod over to the table that has Randy Orton, Ryback, and a few others.

"You got the foreign kids." Phil gestures to the table with William Regal, Wade Barrett, Sheamus, and others.

"The blondes." I point to another table with Kaitlyn and Nattie.

"Let me guess; the second generation kids?" Jon pointed to a table with Cody Rhodes and the Usos.

I nod.

"And what is this table? The cool kids?" Jon teases.

"Nope. We're the nerds." I state.

Cena clears his throat. I can't but roll my eyes.

"Cena thinks he's a cool kid but he's just as dorky as the rest of us." I say.

"I'm not a dork." Cena sticks his tongue out at me.

"I'm going to make you sit with Ryback if you do that again." I threaten.

"You really are Queen Bee around here." Jon laughs.

"I have some pull, sure. Everyone wants to be one of my kids." I say.

"Not quite everyone." Phil states.

I watch his eyes as Lita sits down with her plate.

"Fuck her." I dismissively say.

"No thank you. I've already been there." Phil makes a face.

"No one said you had to." I point out.

"Is there a story there?" Jon leans in towards me.

"A stupid one." I roll my eyes again.

"I dated Amy briefly a year ago. She blames Kris for me dumping her." Phil explains.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"She got jealous of how close we are and acted accordingly. I don't have time for stupid shit." Phil explains.

"Can't blame you there." Jon nods in agreement.

"There was no reason for her to act all jealous but she couldn't deal with the fact that we dated and that we were still roommates. She's been petty with me ever since." I glare in her direction.

Lita glances uncomfortably in my direction but doesn't say anything. _That's what I thought._ I think to myself.

"Anyways." Phil lets out an exasperated sigh. "I hope you are adding Tyler and Bryan to your roster."

"Of course. Already put my rubber stamp on them when we went to Tampa." I say.

"I'm not following." Jon looks at me, confused.

"Let's just say that management tends to pay attention to these groups." Trish says as she sits her tray down.

"Again, it's like high school. Who you associate with means something around here." I say.

"Being rubber stamped by Kris is kind of a big deal." Cena says.

"Been meaning to ask you." I turn my attention to Cena. "How's it going with Nikki?"

I have never seen Cena blush crimson before. "Aw, how cute! You like her!" I tease.

"Shut up." Cena covers his face with his hands.

"Aw, he does! This is precious." Trish mimics my tone.

"Knock it off." Cena pulls the brim of his baseball cap down.

"Told you. He's a big dork." I told Jon.

"So, are you putting your rubber stamp on me?" Jon's voice is low and sexy.

"Stamp all over you. You're mine." I kiss his cheek.

The match with Jon that night was exihilarating. I could feel our ring chemistry the moment we stood on opposite corners from each other. We had an excellent ten minute match with me going over strong with my moonsault without him looking weak for losing to me.

After my win, it's announced that I would be facing Wade Barrett for the IC title on the next pay-per-view.

"Guess Vince liked it." Jon murmurs in my ear as we enter the back.

Jon is immediately wisked away with a meeting with Vince and a few from talent relations. He gives me a thumbs up as he walks out of the meeting.


	8. Chapter 8: Anything but

Our life is anything but routine.

"Tighter." I tell Jon as he pulls on the restraints around my wrists.

Jon bites my hand in response but doesn't draw blood. His hand reaches up and tightens the rope that he's using to tie me to the bed. His hand strokes the length of my body before moving back up to my breasts. He teases my nipple with his tongue before sucking hard. My body squirms underneath him in response.

"Don't move." He warns then bites my nipple.

I gasp and close my eyes.

"Look at me." Jon commands.

He tugs on my nipple with his teeth when I don't immediately comply. My eyes open immediately and gaze down on him. I automatically regret my request to be tied up. I pull at my restraints as I beg to touch him. His blue eyes burn with lust as he sees the torture on my face. Jon gives my breast a hard squeeze as he continues to lick and suck on the other.

"God, baby." I moan.

"I know."

"I want to touch you."

"I know." He says before kissing my lips passionately.

His mouth knows the exact right spots to make me moan. His mouth nips and sucks at the tender flesh on my neck.

I crave to run my fingers through his hair. I close my eyes again, turning my head to give him complete access. His hands travel down to my breasts again before skimming to my thighs.

"Fuck, Kris. Ready for me, baby?" Jon asks as he slips a finger in me.

I tilt my hips up at him in response.

"So eager." He huskily says, kissing my inner thigh.

I gasp as he bites hard on my flesh, only for him to quickly run his tongue over his teeth marks. I pull hard on the ropes as his tongue starts to tease, which only made him chuckle.

"If this is too intense for you, let me know."

"Not on your life." I say, tugging on the ropes.

The man knows what he's doing with his mouth. My legs start to quiver in response. I hear a deep, sexy growl from him, letting me know he is having just as much fun as I am. His hand squeezes my ass as he puts a finger in me, continuing his movements. My insides tighten as my clit swells. I try to hold back my orgasm but couldn't. He looks up at me, his mouth moist from my wetness as I come down from my high.

"There is no better drug than you." I hear him whisper in my ear.

Wordlessly, Jon turns me onto my stomach and pushes me up the bed so that the rope allows. I moan as he smacks my ass hard, echoing throughout the hotel room. He smacks me two more times before he enters me from behind.

"Fuck!" I cry out, grabbing a hold of the headboard.

Jon thrusts deep into me. I push off the headboard back onto his hard dick. Faster and faster, we continue until we both come hard. Jon smacks my ass one more time for good measure as my body stills before he pulls out of me.

He reaches up and undoes the ropes around my wrists. I look at him through half closed lids as he kisses my wrists before curling up behind me. He brushes my hair to the side and plants kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"I left marks." I can hear his grin as he rubs my ass.

"You tend to do that." I giggle.

"Never hear you complain."

"Not me. Not once." I agree.

"So you enjoyed that."

"You felt my climax. You tell me."

"God, woman. I don't think I'll ever get my fill of you." I hear the awe in his voice, which causes me to turn towards him.

"I hope not."

"Trust me on this." Jon gives me a dazzling smile, his hands rubbing my hip. "You and I both know the bullshit that life deals out. You and me, though. We're two of a kind. You're the only woman I've ever met that understands...things." His voice trails off.

"Cowboy, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that." I vow.

"I can't promise a lot of things. But I can promise you every bit of me."

"That's all I ever need." I curl up on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9: Not your ordinary picnic

"So when do you report to Tampa?" I ask.

"Two weeks." Jon tells me.

We are lying under a tree near a playground, enjoying a relaxing day off. Jon had put together a little picnic to celebrate him getting a contract. We're both laying on our backs, enjoying the beautiful clear sky after our mini feast of fried chicken and potato salad.

His lips brush my temple as we interlock our fingers. I close my eyes as a gentle breeze blows across my face. I can't imagine a more perfect moment as this.

Jon suddenly bolts up.

"What's wrong?" I ask, alarmed.

I turn towards the direction of his gaze and see a woman coming towards us. Upon closer inspection, I realize that I recognize her.

"Sassy Stephie?" I ask.

It's been a few years since I've last seen her. We wrestled one match before I had gotten my contract. I remember the match fondly but didn't really like her that much. She was an equal mix of what I hate and love about women in wrestling. A tremendous talent in the ring but with horribly dyed red hair, huge fake tits, and a rotten attitude to match. _She must have seen us and thought she would say hi. _I thought. That is until I looked over at Jon and saw the color drain from his face.

"I am so sorry." His voice is racked with pain.

"I don't understand." I blink at him several times.

Stephie brushes past me, throws her arms around Jon, and open mouth kisses him.

"Excuse me!" I pull her off of Jon before he had a chance to respond.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just greeting my boyfriend." She nonchalantly says.


	10. Chapter 10: Sequel

Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comment, review, love or hate that you have for this. Feel free to message me, leave a review, or follow me on Twitter ( refbabe). Stay tuned for the next part, "The devil I thought I knew" coming up!


End file.
